warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Silandra Silverwood
Silandra Silverwood is a Blood Knight in service to the Silvermoon Blood Elves. Dedicated to her role, she is authritarian, ruthelss, merciless and somewhat parnaoid; in many ways, she embodies both the best and the worst of the new Blood Elf leadership. Appearance At first glance Silandra seems pretty typical of her race. Red haired and green eyed, she fits the almost too beautiful image associated with the Blood Elves. She carries herself with grace and elegance, and has a perceptible air of superiority. Despite her rough life as an adventurer, she strives to keep herself as neat and clean as possible, and her equipment in good repair. Her apperance, however, normally is none too striking. Amongst a "beautiful" race, Silandra would be considred average for the most part, which is still attractive by the standards of others. Her narrow features, combined with a near-perpetual dissaproving scowl, seem to offest this to some degree. On closer inspection, however, something seems a bit amiss about her. She is constantly fidgeting, as if on edge or nervously expecting something to happen. She constantly glances around, and seems to have a twitch to her eyes. And when she smiles, it tends to turn into a nervous grin. Most noticeably, she often tilts her head to one side, as if listening to some unseen voice. However, one factor seems to underscore the point that there is something noticeably wrong about her. Silandra's eyes seem to be somewhat sunken, with dark rings around them. Furthermore, while like other Blood Elves her eyes have a green glow to them, in her case the glow seems to have overwhealmed all else. She does not appear to have any iris or pupil, instead her eyes are just solid green. Personality Much like her appearance, Silandra does seem to be relatively normal on initial meeting, if not very pleasant. While not immediately hostile or unkind, she makes it very clear who she does and doesn't like, and has a tendancy to look down on anyone who isn't a Blood Knight, rangers in particular. However, Silandra is a firm supporter of the Blood Elf cause and sees everything they have done as necessary steps to regain what they have lost. To her, such questionable acts as enslaving the Naaru or consuming demonic energies are merely a means to an end. If challenged, she will readily defend her peoples’ beliefs and actions. To her eyes, they are right; anyone who dares to question them is a fool or a traitor - or both. While she is fiercely loyal to her people, but less so to the Horde as a whole; she still carries memories of the Orcs and their actions during the second war, and tends to look down on them, the Tauren and especially Trolls as primitives, useful only as fodder for her people’s goals. She also seems to harbor a particular hatred for Night Elves and, for some reason, female Trolls. She is intolerant of any dissention or questioning of her people and her leadership in particular; those who do such are "enemies of the state", for only for death. In combat, Silandra goes for a no-nonsense, “Shock and awe” approach. She will charge in, wielding her weapons and her stolen powers to their fullest effect. She seems to almost delight in crushing her perceived enemies and destroying them by any means necessary. There is another side to her, however. Like all Blood Elves, she is addicted to magical energy. However, unlike many others who are successful at hiding or at least suppressing that side of their nature, she is obviously fighting this addiction. At times she will become irritated or short tempered, and become increasingly irrational and unfocused. Silandra herself doesn't see this, instead seeing others as being crazy (or, as she puts it, "fruitloops"). At her worst, she'll become paranoid and start shouting, making strange demands and accusing everyone around her of plotting against her. Her mind begins to construct elaborate plots, directed against her in particular, often leading her to take great steps to destroy her perceived enemies. Silandra has been a member of a number of Horde guilds over the last couple of years. However, she seems to rarely stay in them for terribly long. Usually, she ends up getting into some dispute with one of the guild's leaders and quitting, or leaving ones that are not up to her (unstated) standards. On three occasions, she has left after the deaths of several of the guild's members in battles that she was a part of. History Early Life Silandra was born and raised in Silvermoon, living a relatively normal life as she grew up; the Elven nation was peaceful, and there was little reason to be concerned. Even the reports of a war between the humans and a strange race of primitive invaders in the south didn't worry them; after all, it was far, far away. Things changed when the Horde surged north, heading towards Quel'thalas on the Burning Legion's orders. Their forces attacked Lorerdon and Quel'thalas, leaving devastation in their wake. Silandra saw first-hand the damage they wrought. In spite of this, the Horde were eventually repulsed, the damage their forces did repaired. Life in the Elven lands returned to normal, their people unconcerned about the goings on in the world. Seeing no further threat from the Horde, they chose to withdraw and abandon their one-time allies. It was a costly mistake for all. Fall of Quel'thalas The undead legions fell upon Quel'thalas, destroying everything in their path to the Sunwell. At the time, Silandra was in training to become a mage, still only learning the rudimentary elements of her craft. Like all High Elves, she felt the destruction, as if something had been torn away from her. However, the effects seemed to be even worse; in loosing the source of her magical energy, she also completely lost her ability to use magic. The loss was devastating; while still only a novice, she'd become accustomed to feeling magical power surging through her body. More to the point, she enjoyed it. The feeling of sheer power was exhilarating, and being able to command it was a greater thrill; the thought of manipulating and commanding such a power was intoxicating. In her (relatively) short exposure to the Arcane, she had become accustomed to it, and wanted more. But she could never, ever have it. Caught up in a tide of refugees, she found herself in Therefore, skulking about the fringes of the island city. At the very least, it served as something for her to keep her mind on rather then thinking about what she had lost. She began to travel across the continent, looking for some way to regain those abilities; her belief was that if there was some way to do it, it would be found somewhere on this mysterious land. Blood Knight After a few years, Silandra began to hear stories that her homeland had been somehow resorted. Apparently, the Sin'dori - her former brethern who now referred to themselves as Blood Elves - had reclaimed Silvermoon from the Scourge. Curious, she undertook a perilous journey through the Plaugelands and Trisfall to see for herself. True enough, it appeared that Quel'thalas was as she remembered it before the war, almost as if the Scourge had never been there. More importantly, there was a sudden feeling that a missing part of her had been restored. Curious, she discovered the horrific truth behind the situation; her brethren had become consumed by their magical addictions, and had turned to demonic energies to fuel the rebirth of the land. However, rather then being repulsed by this development, she instead embraced it. To her, any way to regain both her home and her old prestige was worth it. For the first time in ages, she felt, if not complete, then far closer to it then she had been. But it still wasn't enough. While the channelled demonic energies fed her addiction, they didn't replace all of what she had lost. She still had that craving for arcane power, that need to be able to wield that most primal of energies. But her people offered her an alternative. She became one of the Blood Knights, one of those who used the stolen powers of the imprisoned Naaru for their own twisted aims. Now counting herself amongst the ranks of the Blood Elves, Silandra sought to further their aims of being reunited with Kael'thas and his golden destiny for their people. No longer did she crave the Arcane, however. Her eyes had been opened to a newer, greater power, one that she could completely control and manipulate to her ends. There was one tragic side effect, however. No longer was she addicted to the arcane; instead, she had now become even more deeply addicted to her new abilities. Duty Silandra fully embraced the opportunity she had been given, but realised that she had responsibilities that came with it. Kael’thas and his agents had given her these powers and a position of responsibility within the new nation. She fully intended to repay this gift she had been given, with her service to her people. As a Blood Knight, she was expected to protect her people from threats, both without and within. However, as she delved more fully into her duty, she began to develop a more ruthless, more aggressive edge. Her paranoia began to mix with her sense of duty, resulting in her seeing enemies everywhere; however, with her role as a “protector”, she had the authority to act on it. One of her first acts was to, alongside a group of her fellow Sin’dorei, to confront and destroy Dar’khan Drathir, the arch-traitor that had been responsible for the near destruction of her people. Like the Blood Elf leaders she supports, Silandra knew that the rest of the Horde were merely a means to an end. As her journeys took her beyond Quel’thalas and into the lands of the Horde, her attitudes did not changed; in fact, they seemed to harden considerably. She would often out and state her dislike of the other members of the Horde, Trolls especially. However, as she often stated how she feels in Thalassian, her thoughts on the matter were lost. Despite such overt hostility and distaste, Silandra achieved a degree of success in battles against the Horde’s foes. However, it was her actions against the Scourge that bought her to the attention of her superiors. Her combination of zeal and ruthless determination saw her wholeheartedly wade into the ranks of the undead armies, slaughtering them en-masse in some frenzied act of vengeance for the deaths of her people. Silvermoon’s Elite Summoned back to Silvermoon, Silandra was subjected to a series of tests to prove her commitment to the Blood Knights and their cause. Facing off not only with the Scourge but also the Alliance’s own Paladins, she proved to be successful in their eyes. Silandra was promoted to the ranks of the Blood Knight Elite, a small cadre who enjoyed extraordinary powers. One of her tests had a lasting impact, however; Silandra faced of with Lebaum Nightspawn, a powerful Death Knight. While she was able to defeat him and claim his skull as a trophy for her masters, the battle seemed to have bought her to the attention of other powers. Not too long afterwards, Silandra was involved in an incursion into Blackrock Depths along with several other Horde members, albeit none of them other Sin’dorei. During the battle, a Death Knight identified only as Ashblood intervened, trying to persuade Silandra to forsake her people and join the Scourge. When she refused, Ashblood cut down several other members of the party, just to serve as an object lesson of what happens to those that defy the Scourge. Shattered Dreams It was not too long afterwards that the Dark Portal reopened, and Silandra, like the others of her race, were finally given the chance to partake in Prince Kael’thas’ golden dream. She willingly ventured into outland, feeling a sense of genuine joy at the opportunity to be reunited with her beloved leader, and feel first hand the powers that he would grant unto his race. Instead, she found herself faced with a new wave of enemies, ones unlike any she had seen before. Not to be stopped, she relentlessly pushed onwards, seeing that the dream was so close. Only to find that it was not to be. Something unthinkable had occurred; Kael’thas Sunstrider had betrayed his people, instead choosing to side with possibly their greatest foe, the Burning Legion. His followrs, the Sunfury Blood Elves, openly attacked their brethren, driving them back from Kael’thas’ strongholds. Silandra was one of the first to see this occur, and immediately returned to Silvermoon to report the situation. In response to this betrayal, the Blood Knights made two decisions. The first was to focus their efforts on Kael’thas in order to destroy him and whatever plans he may have had for his people. The second was to not allow this information to become public, instead maintaining the illusion of the Golden Dream for their people. After all, even if Kael’thas was no longer their leader, they could still claim the powers that he possessed. Sunset The truth of Kael’thas’ betrayal exploded in the face of the Sin’dorei people when the renegade prince, as well as his felblood minions, attacked SIlvermoon, stealing M’uru, the source of the Blood Knights’ power. While they were not left powerless as they had been before, at the same time, they faced other challenges; not only did they now have to deal with the immediate threat of the Legion and Kael’thas on their doorstep, but they also had to deal with an angry populace that demanded to know the truth. Ignoring the latter concern, Siladnra threw herself into battle with these newfound enemies, determined to avenge the betrayal of her people upon them. Fighting with a degree of zeal unseen before, she cut a bloody swathe through the ranks of these betrayers and their demonic allies. Her crusade lead her to Magister’s Terrace, where Kael’thas himself, now a hollow shell of what he had once been, laired. Despite his condition, he was still a dangerous foe. Siladnra’s group were forced back, the Blood Knight herself wounded during the battle. Despite this setback, the combined forces of the Alliance and Horde were ultimately successful. Kael’thas was defeated, the Legion banished and the Sunwell reignited. This final act helped to free Silandra and the rest of her people from their addiction, restoring the energies they had been deprived of. However, despite the circumstances, a certain bitterness clawed at her heart over the circumstances. The traitor prince had died, but not by her hand; she had been denied the vengeance that she so craved. Tomato in the mirror Events following the re-igniting of the Sunwell, however, served to refocus Silandra’s hatred. The Scourge’s attacks on the Horde and Alliance, and both nations’ subsequent campaigns to Northrend served as a reminder of her core mission; vengeance against the Lich King for the destruction of her homeland and her race. More driven and determined then ever before, she threw herself into battle with the Scourge’s armies with a fanatical zeal, determined to slay the Lich King himself if needs be and not caring about what she did along the way. While clearly resentful at being placed under the command of an Orc (and not afraid to show it), she found that she was lo longer concerned with such matters; as long as her leaders gave her orders to do battle with the Scourge, she didn’t care what form they took. All that mattered were the destruction of her enemies. Even events such as Varimathas’ betrayal and the subsequent battle for the Undercity served as minor distractions from her overall goal. Unfortunately, others seemed to be determined to take advantage of this zeal. Ashblood returned, their efforts to tempt Siladnra intensifying. So far, in each case, Silandra has managed to resist their call, her willpower and devotion to her people proving stronger then the Death Knight’s lure. However, at the same time, Ashblood’s intensity has also increased, resulting in a trail of dead bodies being left in their wake. Ashblood In a desperate move to preserve itself, the runeblade of the fallen Death Knight Lebaum Nightspawn tried to convince Silandra to take it, tempting her with visions of herself as a Death Knight and the power that she would possess as such. She resited, and aided in the destruction of the blade, claiming that her loyalty to her people was more important than any power the Scourge could give her. However, since then, Silandra has been followed by a Death Knight known only as Ashblood; one who has tried to tempt her to the Scourge’s cause. According to her word, Ashblood whispers in her ear, telling her to do terrible, terrible things while trying to compel her to join the Scourge. Each time Ashblood appears, those around Silandra – specifically, Orcs and Trolls- die by Ashblood’s hand. Oddly enough, nobody aside from Silandra herself has ever seen Ashblood and lived to tell the tale. None of those Death Knights who escaped the Lich King have ever heard of them, and certainly nobody has identified the name. Even more concerning is that Silandra’s sole description of Ashblood – a female Sindorei who was once a Blood Knight – is rather close to her own appearance. Stories *Hunger *First Impressions *But I Like Ice Cream! *Death Knights of Lordaeron *Reaver's Edge *Third Transfer *Persistence of Vision *True Devotion *Manei Domini Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Blood Knight Category:Articles by Rick R